LEGO Star Wars
LEGO Star Wars is a spinoff of LEGO Superheroes. Episodes The Phantom Menace # Negotiation Failure: The Republic leader, Supreme Chancellor Valorum, dispatches Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to settle with Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. However, Gunray isn't there at all -- instead, an army of Battle Droids! # Naboo Assault: During the invasion of Naboo, Qui-Gon saves the life of an ungainly Gungan leper, Jar Jar Binks, from being run over by a droid transport. Beholden to Qui-Gon, Jar Jar leads the Jedi to Otoh Gunga. # Duel of the Fates: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan duel Darth Maul in the Royal Starship hangar. Who will emerge as victor? Attack of the Clones # Count Dooku: Obi-Wan and Anakin ambush Dooku, and the three engage in a Lightsaber fight. Who will suceed? The Clone Wars # Battle Over Ryloth: Ashoka disobeys Anakin and loses her entire squad, forcing Anakin to teach her a lesson. Will she take him seriously? # Innocents of Ryloth: Separatist leader Wat Tambor has taken control of Ryloth and violently conquers it. Will Obi-Wan and Mace Windu be able to stop him? # Duel of the Droids: Anakin, Ahsoka and an R3 (nicknamed “Goldie”) embark on a rescue mission when they discover that R2-D2 has been kidnapped. # Shadow of Malevolence: Anakin utilizes his new bomber to lead a campaign on General Grievous' gunship. # Destroy Malevolence # Rookies # Gungan General # Jedi Crash # Defenders of Peace # Weapons Factory # Legacy of Terror Revenge of the Sith # Dogfight over Coruscant: Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker lead a mission to rescue the captive Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from the robotic Separatist commander, General Grievous, during a space battle over Coruscant. # I am the Senate: After infiltrating Grievous's ship, the Jedi fight Count Dooku, whom Anakin beheads at Palpatine's urging. Grievous flees, leaving the Jedi to try and stop the ship from destroying Coruscant, # General Grievous: Grievous escapes his damaged flagship to Utapau. Obi-Wan tracks him down, leading to an ultimate battle. # Order 66: As the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine issues Order 66, causing the clone troopers to betray the Jedi. # Corruption of Anakin: Obi-Wan and Yoda arrive at Coruscant, only to learn that Anakin's betrayed the Jedi. # Mustafar: Padmé goes to Mustafar and attempts to convince Anakin to return to the light side. Vader sees Obi-Wan on Padmé's ship, and thinking she plans to kill him, chokes Padmé in rage. As a result, Obi-Wan engages Vader in a Lightsaber duel. A New Hope # I Don't Like Sandcrawlers: C-3PO and R2-D2 are captured by Jawa merchants, who sell them to moisture farmers Owen and Beru Lars and their nephew Luke Skywalker. Will C-3PO and R2-D2 get used to their new lives? # Mos Eisley Escape: Obi-Wan and Luke visit a bar in Mos Eisley where they meet Han Solo and Chewbacca. After agreeing on a price, they join forces aboard the Millennium Falcon. What will they do when the Stormtroopers fire at them? The Empire Strikes Back # Dagobah: Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 crash-land on the swamp planet of Dagobah. Luke meets Yoda, who accepts Luke as his student. After some training, Luke gets in a Lightsaber battle with Vader... who turns out to be more related to him than Luke originally thought. # Like Father, Like Son: Luke arrives at Bespin and engages Vader in a Lightsaber battle that leads them over the city's air shaft. Vader cuts off Luke's right hand, and tempts him to join the Dark Side. Luke accuses Vader of killing his father, who reveals that he is Luke's father. Return of the Jedi # Hutt of Death: Disguised as a bounty hunter, Princess Leia invades Jabba’s Palace and unfreezes Han. Will she get caught? The Force Awakens # Filthy Junk Trader: BB-8 and Rey meet and Jakku. Finn is also found Rey and BB-8, but the First Order tracks them and launches an airstrike. Finn, Rey, and BB-8 escape in the Millennium Falcon, which they rob from a scrapyard. # The Big Reveal: The crew travels to Takodana and meets with cantina owner Maz Kanata, who offers assistance getting BB-8 to the Resistance. Rey is drawn to a hidden vault and finds Anakin's Lightsaber. Will she take it? # Castle Crashing: The First Order attacks Takodana in search of BB-8. Han, Chewbacca, and Finn are obviously in danger, but how will they make it out? # Preparations: As Starkiller Base prepares to destroy D'Qar, the Resistance conceives a plan to decimate it by attacking a critical facility. # Starkiller Base: Using the Falcon, Han, Chewbacca, and Finn infiltrate the facility. However, Captain Phasma won't let them in without a (fairly easy) fight. # Starkiller Attack: Rey is rescued by Chewie and Han, who place bombs all across Starkiller Base. When Kylo Ren finds them, things won’t go as planned. # The Final Battle: Kylo pursues Finn and Rey to the surface of Starkiller Base. Kylo defeats Finn in a lightsaber duel, leaving him wounded. Rey takes the lightsaber and uses the Force to defeat Kylo. Will she escape the crumbling planet? # Ahch-To Dee-To: R2-D2 awakens and reveals the map to Luke Skywalker, which Rey follows to the oceanic planet Ahch-To. She finds Luke and presents him with the lightsaber. Will he accept it? Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore * Combat is involved in all of the videos, although it simply consists of Lightsabers and Blasters. * Luke decapitates Vader in Dagobah, causing Vader's helmet to explode and reveal Luke's face. Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Star Wars Category:Spinoffs Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:LEGO Shows